Hannah Ashworth- I'm not hungry
by Jabi07
Summary: Hannah meets Melissa and her life spirals out of control but can her family and friends save her before it's too late?


**Hannah Ashworth - I'm not hungry**

 **Part One**

Hannah woke up her stomach churning as she heard her family downstairs having their breakfast and laughing loudly making Hannah feel oddly left out, she wanted to join them and be happy but she couldn't for many reasons mainly because she was far from happy. Hannah goes over towards her mirror she hated how she looked her rolls of fat and her ugly plain features no wonder she was single! Hannah hears her phone buzz into life as she gets excited as she eagerly answered her phone,

"Melissa hey!"

"Hey Hannah fancy hanging out?" Hannah felt overwhelmed how someone as glamorous as Melissa would choose to hang around with someone plain and hideous was beyond her but she was more than grateful as these days she hardly saw her friends which left her feeling beyond lonely. Hannah came downstairs and before heading out the front door her mum shouts after her making her turn around to find her mum standing in the hallway,

"Where do you think your going love?"

"out...Melissa and I are meeting up for some shopping..."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll get something whilst I am out "

"Ok love you have enough money?"

"yes thank you mum sorry I got to go" Hannah hurries out the door and makes her way through the village where standing at the bus stop looking stunning was Melissa,

"Sorry if I kept you waiting mum was fussing "

"oh I don't miss that! So you ready to hit the shops?"

"yeah...just that well I don't think I'd fit into the designer stuff ?" Hannah says looking ashamed making Melissa roll her eyes as she pulls out a big bottle of water and hands it to Hannah who looks confused,

"detox babe. I do it all the time it helps you lose weight just drink water no food " Hannah smiles feeling reassured as she takes the water and takes a swig before they both walk arm in arm through the village.

Hannah and Melissa sat laughing whilst sipping their wine , Hannah amazed by her getting served and how glamorous and exciting place it was, when out of no where she sees Sarah who frowns as she marches over to them not even acknowledging Melissa,

"Hannah what you doing here?!"

What is it too you ?! " Hannah snaps offended by Sarah's sudden concern,

"Your my mate I want to look out for you!" Hannah shakes her head suddenly wishing she hadn't as she begin to feel nauseous the alcohol and empty stomach hitting her as she bolts towards the toilets and vomits. Melissa and Hannah walk arm in arm towards her house her stomach still churning as her mum is stood glaring on the front doorstep making Hannah let out a groan,

"Get in this house right now young lady and as for you get home! " Hannah walks inside and heads towards her room being followed by her yelling mother who then began her fussing which Hannah paid no attention too as she lay in her bed slowly closing her eyes dreaming about being with Melissa in that glamorous bar.

The next morning her stomach was churning and rumbling making her huddle tighter into her blanket as tears swelled in her eyes, she needed to be strong and beat the hunger that's what Melissa did and look how amazing she looked, she hears a tap on her bedroom door before in walks her younger brother Josh who gives her a small smile,

"Morning Han you alright? I heard mum grounded you" Hannah nods her head slowly,

"Yeah look I need to check on my friend Melissa and make sure she got home alright could you cover for me?" Josh looked hesitant making Hannah frown annoyed she expected this from Rhys but not Josh ! Josh was more sensitive and was the one that understood things better than the others,

"Please ? Josh I won't be long I need to see her"

"alright fine but please don't be too long! " Hannah beams over at her brother jumping out of bed forgetting her hunger as she hugs her brother before grabbing clothes out her wardrobe. Hannah waited at the park eager to see her new fabulous friend, she suddenly sees Sarah walking arm in arm with Nancy making her groan ,

"hey Han.." Sarah says giving a small nervous smile making Hannah glare annoyed over at her,

"really Sarah? You think I'd want to talk to you after grassing me too my parents! I'm grounded because of you plus worst of all they are banning me seeing the only real mate I have! "

"Look Hannah she's not your friend . She is messed up and your better off without her!" Hannah felt a sudden surge of anger as before she knew it her hand had slapped hard on Sarah's face leaving a red hand print,

"Hannah?!" Nancy gasps in shock as she tries comforting a shocked Sarah,

"leave me alone!" Hannah watches as they both walk off as she shakily sits herself onto the bench feeling her whole body tremble as she begins to cry overwhelmed with how things had gotten so dark for her. Hannah looks down at her phone and sees another text from Josh demanding to come home now but Hannah ignored it and sat waiting patiently for Melissa,

"hey Hun !" Melissa says hugging Hannah making her smile ,

"I'm so glad your alright Melissa I thought maybe...you'd be mad at me"

"of course not ! I'm mad at Sarah and your overprotective parents but never you! So where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know...I just want to stay with you!" Melissa nods taking her hand and leading her through the park and towards the bus station,

"I've not got money on me..."

"on me Hun ...I'm getting you away from nagging controlling people ! You need fun!"


End file.
